


Loss

by Nicolle_Midnight



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolle_Midnight/pseuds/Nicolle_Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin parte para New York.<br/>Brian está sozinho.<br/>Um acidente terrível muda definitivamente a vida de Brian Kinney.<br/>Localizado no episódio 513, após a saída de Justin do loft e antes que Michael convença Bian a reconstruir a Babilônia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss

Brian sentiu quando Justin saiu lentamente debaixo do seu corpo; a perda do contato, a falta do calor da sua pele, a escassez do seu cheiro...A ausência de Justin já era imensa.  
Brian o ouviu se movendo pelo loft: o som dele no banho, sentiu o cheiro do café fresco, seguiu os movimentos que eram feitos no momento em que Justin pegava suas coisas preparando-se para sair. Enquanto isso, ele permaneceu imóvel. Ele não poderia de forma alguma olhar para Justin ou falar com ele agora. Ele não conseguiria. Não teria as forças necessárias para vê-lo sair, se despedir e enviá-lo ao aeroporto, para Nova York, para fora de sua vida... Brian só poderia agradecer silenciosamente quando Justin preferiu pegar um táxi e dispensar sua carona. Ele não poderia vê-lo partir. Ele não queria vê-lo partir. Droga! O que Brian realmente queria era deixar de ser um covarde, parar de fingir que estava dormindo, abraçar o homem que estava se preparando para sair de sua casa, de sua vida e pedir para ele ficar. Ficar com ele. Não ir embora. Esquecer Nova York. Mas ele não poderia.  
Era a chance da vida de Justin. Lindsay lhe havia dito, mostrou o artigo, o convenceu que era necessário estar em Nova York para ser visto, para ser notado, para fazer os contatos corretos e estruturar a sua carreira.  
Mel também lhe disse... Ela mostrou o quadro que Justin havia dado às munchers como presente de despedida.Ele viu a genialidade do menino. Era forte e expressivo. Brian conhecia a arte e o talento de Justin, mas seu trabalho estava atingindo um patamar muito superior. Ele merecia ser visto e reconhecido. Ele precisa conquistar o lugar no mundo da arte para o qual estava destinado.Mel mostrou a Brian o que Justin estava abrindo mão ao se casar com ele. Ela lhe disse que ele deveria fazer valer a pena. Mas Brian sabia: ele não valia a pena. O que ele deu a Justin ao longo desses cinco anos? Decepções, negações, tristezas... Ele quase morreu por causa de um gesto ridiculamente romântico. Quantas vezes ele fez as lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto? Quantas vezes ele havia ferido a sua alma? Ele era tão jovem... Sua vida estava apenas começando.  
Brian não poderia continuar a permitir que ele fosse o centro do universo de Justin. Ele precisava voar. Voar longe dele para alcançar todo seu potencial, ir até onde estava destinado a chegar. Seu Sunshine era brilhante e Brian sabia que precisava se afastar para que Justin atingisse toda sua capacidade de brilho.Todos lhe disseram isso. Como ele poderia negar?  
O som da porta deslizando e depois batendo foi um baque em seus pensamentos. Brian não poderia deixar de estremecer. Ele agora estava sozinho.  
Lentamente, Brian saiu de seu estupor.Levantou-se e esticou seu corpo aliviando a dor nos músculos tensos. Ele sabia que não tinha enganado Justin nem por um segundo. Justin percebeu que ele esteve acordado durante o tempo todo, mas ele não disse nada. Ele também não poderia. Brian sabia. Era muito difícil para os dois.  
Justin percebeu que Brian permaneceu imóvel durante todo o tempo, fingindo que estava dormindo, mas a sua respiração não poderia enganá-lo. Ele conhecia cada respiração, cada movimento e cada gesto de Brian. Justin gostaria de abraçá-lo e beijá-lo mas ele sabia como era difícil para Brian, mas também era difícil demais para ele e se fizesse isso não teria forças para ir. Um simples gesto, uma única palavra poderia mudar tudo. Ele só queria ficar. Mas ele não poderia. Eles já haviam dito tudo. Tudo já havia sido definido.  
Mas que porra era aquela de "é só o tempo"? Por que Brian guardou os anéis? O que Brian faria se ele voltasse agora? Certamente iria chutar a sua bunda até o aeroporto e ter certeza que ele havia embarcado. Nada conseguia dobrar Brian Kinney quando estava tão determinado e agora a sua determinação era que ele tivesse todas as chances possíveis em Nova York.  
Justin se perguntava porque Lindsay não o ouviu quando disse à ela que sua chance era Brian? Por que ela tinha que mostrar o artigo para Brian e falar sobre as maravilhas de ser um artista morto de fome em Nova York? Por que depois de todos esses anos de animosidades e provocações justamente agora Brian resolveu ouvir Mel?  
Justin enxugou as últimas lágrimas e entrou no elevador, o táxi estava lhe esperando, o embarque no aeroporto e o avião estavam lhe esperando, assim também como Nova York. Ele só anseia, com todas as suas forças, que Brian também espere por ele.  
Olhando o copo de bebida e puxando a fumaça do baseado em suas mãos, Brian se perguntava o que iria fazer agora. Por que Justin tinha que sair justamente num domingo? Se fosse um dia normal da semana ele iria para Kinnetik, se enterraria no trabalho e depois iria para Woody e Babilônia(se Babilônia ainda existisse) . Por que, porra, o pentelho tinha que ir embora em pleno domingo?Ah, sim! Porque a amiga de Daphne (Tracy, Tiffany, Kelly ou qualquer coisa que o valha), tinha só o domingo de folga para instalar Justin no apartamento. A vida não era justa!  
Se a vida fosse justa ele poderia pegar Gus e ir para o parque. para o zoológico ou qualquer outro lugar que fizesse seu filho feliz, mas suas mães enlouquecidas arrastaram seu filho para outro país: Canadá, a Xanadu de todos os gays. Para o bem de seu filho e das munchers, Brian esperava que elas encontrassem o que estavam procurando.  
Merda, o que ele faria neste domingo? Ele não queria chamar Michael. Ele não queria que Michael o olhasse com sua cara de cachorrinho que caiu da mudança e demonstrasse sua piedade para ele. Brian não queria e não precisava da piedade de ninguém. Ele tinha feito a sua escolha. Ele conseguiu que Justin aceitasse seus argumentos. Ele venceu a batalha, mas a sua perda foi imensa. Ele queria Justin. Ele o amava e queria se casar de verdade. Brian nunca faz nada que não queira. Mas esse não era o momento. Afinal eles nunca estiveram realmente sincronizados no momento correto.  
Talvez, daqui há alguns anos, Brian pudesse expandir Kinnetik para Nova York e estar com Justin. Talvez até lá, Justin já tivesse consolidado sua carreira e conseguido a notoriedade que tanto merecia.  
Mas havia também a possibilidade de que até lá, Justin tivesse esquecido dele e encontrado alguém que realmente mereça seu amor e estaria feliz longe de Brian. Esse pensamento doeu muito mais fundo do que ele poderia suportar. Ele sabia que Justin, uma vez em Nova York,nunca mais voltaria. Quem poderia culpá-lo? Ele próprio não voltaria. Justin era jovem demais, porque prenderia sua vida a um homem como Brian? Ele conheceria outras pessoas bem mais interessantes, jovens como ele, sem a incapacidade de amar e sem as imperfeições de Brian. Os amores da juventude tendem a passar e Brian temia que isso acontecesse com Justin. Claro! Ele sempre seria especial para Sunshine. Ele sempre estaria presente no coração do menino, mas ele sabia que não poderia prendê-lo para sempre.  
A dor era insuportável no momento. Ele sabia que ficaria pior quando ele não atendesse os telefonemas, não respondesse os e-mails ou o evitasse quando Justin retornasse a seu papel de perseguidor em busca da atenção de Brian novamente. Ele teria que ser cruel e talvez fazer coisas que não gostaria e que romperiam cada fibra do seu corpo quando tomasse essas atitudes, mas seria necessário. Ele precisava deixar Justin ir. Ele tinha que romper as amarras. Mesmo que isso destruisse os dois. Ele só esperava que Justin um dia o perdoasse e o aceitasse de volta.  
O melhor a fazer era continuar a atacar os seus estoques de bebidas e de maconha, além de jogar a merda desse telefone de uma vez na parede para ver se ele parava de tocar.  
Quando ouviu a porta do loft correr, seu coração parou de bater por um momento e ele suspendeu a respiração. Ele olhou para a porta, desejando com todas as suas forças ver a figura loira que há menos de três horas tinha saído por ela. Mas, para sua imensa decepção era apenas Michael. Claro! Brian estava começando a se perguntar porquê ele tinha demorado tanto?  
Michael o abraçou e suspirou olhando para ele. Brian o sentiu tenso, alguma coisa estava imensamente errada. Ele podia ver a dor, o desespero e o medo nos olhos do seu amigo. Seu coração se apertou ainda mais em seu peito, como se isso fosse fisicamente possível.  
_ O que aconteceu, Mikey? Ben está doente, novamente? É Hunter?  
_ Não! Eles estão bem!  
_ Por que você está assim? Aconteceu alguma coisa no Canadá?  
_ Também não!  
_ Então, me diz porque você está paracendo ter sido atropelado por um caminhão?   
_ Onde está Justin?  
_ Onde está Justin? Onde está Sunshine? Nesse momento, deve estar em um maldito avião a caminho da Terra de Todas as Oportunidades: Nova York!  
_ Então... Ele embarcou?  
_ Você o está vendo por aqui? É claro que ele embarcou! O maldito egoísta! Ele deve ter feito isso há mais de uma hora atrás.  
_ Você não ouviu os noticiários?  
_ Por quê? O que tem de interessante? Está sendo lançada a Coleção Primavera-Verão Armani? Ou é Prada? Gucci?   
_ Por favor, Brian! Você precisa ligar a televisão.  
_ Eu não quero ligar a televisão! Não quero me distrair, se é o que você está pensando. Eu não quero nada de besteira sentimentalista. Por favor Mikey, me poupe disso. Justin tinha que ir! Ele foi. Eu fiquei. A vida segue.  
_ Brian... Você não está entendendo. Por favor... Liga a televisão e encontre o noticiário local.  
_ Mikey? O que está acontecendo?  
_ Eu não posso... Liga a merda dessa televisão de uma vez, porra!  
Brian olha desconfiado seu amigo de tantos anos. Ele nunca viu Michael assim. Algo estava acontecendo. Algo terrivelmente errado, estava acontecendo. Com um medo absurdo e temendo a tela de TV como nada antes, Brian ligou a televisão e a sintonizou no noticiário local. Um âncora mortificado tentando ser profissional, estava dando as últimas informações sobre o acontecimento que estava mobilizando os noticiários na última hora.  
" As autoridades ainda não tem informações precisas sobre o acidente ocorrido com o vôo 354 da Liberty Air que saiu do Aeroporto de Pittsburgh às 10 horas da manhã de hoje, horário local, com destino à Nova York. Segundo as investigações preliminares, a aeronave explodiu no ar vinte minutos após a decolagem .As autoridades locais não descartaram até este momento, a possibilidade de um atentado. Problemas técnicos também estão sendo analisados. Estão sendo feitas investigações no local da queda dos destroços em busca da caixa-preta para maiores esclarecimentos. Segundo as autoridades responsáveis não existe nenhuma possibilidade de haver sobreviventes. O vôo que saiu do Aeroporto de Pittsburgh a caminho de Nova York levava a bordo 136 passageiros e 18 tripulantes..."  
Brian não poderia continuar ouvindo. Vôo Pittsburgh-Nova York, 10 horas da manhã. O vôo de Justin. Explosão no ar... Sem sobreviventes...  
Michael estremeceu ao ouvir o grito. Ele nunca ouviu nada assim antes. Havia tanta dor, tanto desespero... Ele não achava possível que um ser humano pudesse gritar assim. Não poderia ser humano...  
Ele segurou Brian quando o corpo de seu amigo caiu sobre o sofá. Michael o abraçou e chorou junto com ele. Por que algo como isso estava acontecendo? Por que? Ele no início não gostava de Justin. Ele demorou a superar o choque daquela primeira manhã quando encontrou o Menino Maravilha no loft. Algo nele dizia que a criança veio para ficar. E depois, as atitudes de Brian, só confirmaram isso. Depois de muito ciúme, ressentimento e uma infidade de palavras e coisas que ele havia feito e que agora se arrependia, Michael aprendeu a gostar de Justin. O menino era especial e fazia seu amigo feliz. Ele lamentou sinceramente quando os dois suspenderam o casamento. Com Justin, Brian estava muito melhor e Michael desejava profundamente que eles fossem felizes. Mas, agora, Justin estava morto. Morto,porra! O que ele faria agora? Ele se perguntava esperando desesperadamente encontrar uma resposta. Como ele poderia ajudar Brian que agora estava destruído em seus braços?   
Seu celular tocava insistentemente. Após um leve aceno de cabeça de Brian, Michael forçou-se a atendê-lo.  
_ Sim, Ma! Eu estou com Brian. Ele já sabe. Isso mesmo... Justin embarcou... Por favor Ma, não chore! Como você acha que Brian está? Não! Não precisa vir aqui! Eu vou ficar com ele. Fique com Jennifer. Diga a ela que eu sinto muito. Pode deixar que eu vou cuidar de Brian para você. Amo você, Ma!   
Enquanto Michael estava no celular, Brian levantou-se, enxugou suas lágrimas e pegou uma garrafa d'água na geladeira. Michael observava seus passos e após falar com Debbie desligou o telefone e concentrou-se nas atitudes do seu amigo. Michael o conhecia há muito tempo, aquele com toda certeza era o pior momento da sua vida, mas ele sabia que Brian entraria em seu lugar seguro, ergueria suas barreiras e colocaria sua máscara de eterna auto suficiencia, afastando todos que tentassem ajudá-lo. Ele não compartilharia sua dor e sua fragilidade com as outras pessoas, ele não permitiria ninguém aproximar-se dele nesse momento. Afinal, ele era o grande Brian Kinney e nunca admitiu em sua vida a ajuda de outras pessoas. Michael temia que Brian também o afastaria.  
Retornando para perto de Michael, Brian o olha, abraça e beija.  
_ Michael... Vá embora!  
_ Não! Eu vou ficar com você! Você não pode ficar sozinho!  
_ Eu quero ficar sozinho! Por favor Mikey, vá embora!  
_ Eu não posso deixar você agora.  
_ Mikey, me ouça! Você está me ouvindo?   
_ Sim, Brian!   
_ Me deixe, Michael!Eu preciso ficar sozinho nesse momento. Pelo menos por algumas horas. Não deixe ninguém vir até aqui. Eu não quero ver ninguém! Me deixe sozinho agora!  
_ Você não está pensando em...  
_ Mikey, eu não vou fazer nada estúpido. Eu não posso fazer isso com Gus. Só me deixe por algumas horas. Eu vou ligar para você.  
_ Você tem certeza?  
_ Sim!  
_ Brian... Eu...  
_ Só vá agora Mikey! Não deixe ninguém vir até aqui.  
Ao ouvir Michael sair, Brian liberou as lágrimas mais uma vez. Seu Sunshine se foi. Nunca mais ele o veria novamente, não ouviria sua voz, seu riso... Como ele faria agora sem o seu sorisso que o iluminava? Como ele faria sem os seus beijos, sem poder sentir novamente o seu corpo? Como ele faria sem a sua presença em sua vida? Ele não poderia olhar mais em seus olhos e ver a alegria que os dominava quando ele dizia que o amava. O amava, não! O ama! Ele nunca deixaria de amá-lo. Por que Brian foi tão idiota e negou a Justin por tanto tempo essas três palavras?Ele o amava! Sempre o amou! Mesmo quando negava a todos, não poderia negar a si mesmo: Justin era o amor da sua vida. O único homem que ele amou. E agora, ele não estava mais aqui.Ele jamais poderia dizê-lo novamente.  
Ele se foi. Brian permitiu que Justin se fosse. Por que ele foi imbecil à esse ponto? Por que ele forçou a sua partida para Nova York? Quais as garantias que eles tinham que daria certo? Um artigo em uma revista de arte? Uma carta de recomendação de Sidney Bloom? Os contatos de Lindsay? Nada disso garante nada! Nada disso constrói uma carreira!  
Justin queria ficar. Ficar com ele. Continuar a pintar e construir seu nome em Pittsburgh, para depois tentar Nova York. Agora nada disso importa!Ele não está mais aqui. Ele não está em Nova York. Não haveria mais nenhuma chance para eles."É só o tempo..." Brian havia dito a Justin. O tempo... Brian se amaldiçoava. Ele sabia que o tempo nunca foi favorável à eles. Em uma fração de segundo, um bastão quase levou Justin depois da noite mais feliz e romântica da vida de ambos, em uma outra fração de segundo, uma bomba na Babilônia quase roubou sua vida, e agora, em outra fração de segundo, Justin deixou de existir.  
Se ele acreditasse em um Deus, agora era o momento dele pedir, ou melhor, implorar para que ele pudesse voltar no tempo, para essa manhã e ele iria agarrar Justin bem preso junto a seu corpo e não permitiria que ele saísse pela porta do loft. Mas, ele não acreditava em Deus, e caso Ele exista, certamente um dos seus divertimentos é tornar a sua vida miserável. Talvez, Deus seja a sua mãe.  
A porta do loft abriu novamente. Brian levantou-se preparando-se para expulsar Michael, Debbie ou seja lá quem for, mas ao ver quem estava na entrada, ele congelou. Na sua frente, não acreditando em seus próprios olhos, estava Justin. Vivo! Salvo! Justin estava aqui! Com ele!  
_ Brian, não importa o que você diga, eu não posso ir. Eu não consegui embarcar.Eu fiz o check-in, mas não consegui ir em frente. Eu desisti! Eu não posso ficar sem você. Eu não sei viver sem você! Eu saí do aeroporto e fui para o parque. Eu tinha que pensar. Eu não estou desistindo da minha carreira. Posso pintar aqui em Pittsburgh.Talvez Sidney Bloom possa me empregar na Galeria e eu quero voltar a estudar. Não em PIFA! Irei conversar com Ben sobre os cursos em Carnegie Mellon.Quero ir à Nova York por, no máximo, duas semanas e tentar os agentes que Lindsay sugeriu para entrar em contato. Talvez eu consiga alguém. Mas o mais importante Brian: Eu quero ficar com você. Nós não precisamos casar, fazer votos ou usar anéis. Eu não preciso disso. Eu sei que você me ama e quero você do jeito que você é. Eu amo você, Brian! Não me faça sair da sua vida.  
Brian não falava, ele não se mexia. Ele temia que um movimento, um gesto simples fizesse com que Justin desaparecesse.  
_ Por favor, Brian! Diga alguma coisa! Você está zangado? Você não me quer aqui?  
_ Justin...  
Brian não podia mais se conter. Ele tinha que abraçá-lo, beijá-lo, sentir o seu cheiro e o seu corpo.  
O beijo era possessivo, desesperado e cheio de dor, mas também cheio de alívio. Justin estava vivo! Brian se repetia incessantemente para ter certeza disso. Não era uma visão. Não era um sonho. Seu Sunshine estava em seus braços, respirando, com o coração batendo forte e correspondendo ao seu beijo. Brian se prometeu a nunca mais deixá-lo sair dali.  
_ Brian, o que está acontecendo?  
_ Você não ouviu sobre o acidente?  
_ Que acidente?  
_ O avião... O vôo para Nova York... Explodiu no ar.  
Justin estava chocado. O vôo. O seu vôo. Se ele tivesse embarcado...  
_ Minha mãe, Brian! Eu tenho que avisar minha mãe que eu estou bem.  
_ Claro! Liga para ela. Eu vou ligar para Mikey avisando que você está bem e pedir que ele entre em contato com os outros.  
_ Michael...  
_ Foi ele quem me falou do acidente.  
_ Meu Deus, Brian! Eu preciso falar urgente com a minha mãe. Ela deve estar desesperada. Eu tenho que ligar para ela.   
_ Faça isso!  
Após fazer as ligações necessárias e certificar a todos que queriam ficar sozinhos nesse momento, eles sentaram-se no sofá se beijando, se abraçando e se convencendo que estavam juntos mais uma vez.  
_ Brian ... Eu não sei o que dizer.  
_ Não diga nada! Só fica aqui e me deixa beijar você. Saber que você está vivo e aqui comigo.  
_ Eu sinto muito o que aconteceu! Não consigo imaginar como você se sentiu.  
_ Acabou, Sunshine!Você está aqui comigo para ficar e nunca mais vou deixar você sair daqui.  
_ Eu não pretendo ir para lugar nenhum sem que você esteja do meu lado.  
_ Muito menos eu vou permitir que isso aconteça.   
Brian o beija novamente. Inicialmente o beijo é suave, enquanto ele afunda seus dedos nos cabelos loiros. Justin suspira ao sentir os lábios de Brian nos seus. Ele abre a boca permitindo que a língua do moreno explore todo o interior. Justin começa a chupar a língua de Brian intensificando o beijo, enquanto explora a pele nua das costas, peito e estômago do seu amante, circulando-a e apertando-a, tomando cada centímetro da pele e marcando como seu.  
Brian aperta o corpo de Justin junto ao seu , abraçando-o forte, quebrando o beijo por um momento, ele retira a camisa do menino e o deita no sofá estendendo seu corpo sobre o dele. Ele não consegue acreditar que tem Justin em seus braços, ainda é difícil para ele assimilar que é real, que o seu Sonny Boy está ali com ele, que não foi embora, que não foi para Nova York, ou pior, que nunca mais estaria aqui se tivesse embarcado no avião.   
Brian agradece ao Deus, que ele não acredita na existência, por ter lhe dado essa chance. Ele nunca mais vai desperdiçar nada. Justin ficará com ele. Ele precisa de Justin. Brian não sabe quem realmente ele é sem a presença do twink loiro ao seu lado. Ele quer fazer Justin feliz e quer compartilhar essa felicidade com ele. Ele somente se sente feliz quando Justin está aqui, ao seu lado.   
Justin levantou seu quadril permitindo que Brian retire sua calça, cueca e meias. Ele olha para Brian enquanto ele retira o jeans que havia colocado ao se levantar. Olhar para o corpo nu de Brian sempre encheu Justin com uma emoção que ele nunca sentiu com ninguém e tem certeza que jamais sentirá. Brian é a sua vida. Ele não poderia ficar sem ele.  
Justin abraçou o corpo de Brian, enquanto o homem mais velho atacou seu pescoço mordendo-o e marcando-o. Ele traçou com a língua um caminho entre a sua orelha e seu ombro arrancando arrepios e suspiros de Justin. O menino se entregou totalmente a Brian, sem limites ou reservas, ele precisava sentir que estava em casa, que o homem sobre ele era seu, que era aqui que ele iria ficar.  
Os dois homens esfregaram suas ereções, aumentando-as ainda mais com o atrito. As bocas, línguas e dentes não se desgrudavam da pele de um ou outro. Os gemidos se intensificavam. Justin encontrou o lubrificante e o preservativo, guardados sob as almofadas do sofá e entregou à Brian. Seus olhos estavam cheios de desejo e da necessidade de senti-lo em seu corpo. Brian entendeu a urgência de Justin e também sentia que necessitava estar dentro dele para certificar-se que tudo isso era real. Ele aplicou o lubrificante em Justin, introduzindo seus dedos no corpo do garoto. Justin dá um suspiro profundo ao sentir a invasão o que reflete imediatamente no corpo de Brian. Aprofundando seus dedos, Brian tocou a próstata de Justin e começou a massageá-la gentilmente, fazendo com que o outro homem começasse a gemer de forma incontrolável. Percebendo que Justin se aproximava do orgasmo, Brian retirou seus dedos o que gerou um gemido de protesto pela perda. Ele colocou o preservativo em si mesmo e penetrou lentamente no corpo sob o seu.   
Justin sentiu Brian em seu corpo e respira aliviado, agora para ele estava tudo correto, tudo estava em seu devido lugar e como deveria ser. Ele estava em casa. Essa era a verdade de sua vida. Ele pertencia à Brian. Brian pertencia à ele. E nada poderia separá-los à partir de agora.  
Justin ajusta seu corpo ao de Brian, permitindo que seu amante o penetre profundamente. Ambos começam a se movimentar em conjunto, buscando a satisfação do seu prazer no corpo do outro. Brian dá estocadas ritmadas, enquanto Justin o acompanha movimentando-se junto com ele.  
Os dois amantes aceleraram o ritmo ao sentiram o orgasmo de ambos se formando em cada um deles.  
Justin gemeu o nome de Brian ao sentir seu corpo desmanchando-se com o prazer que Brian lhe proporciona, momentos depois Brian grita durante seu orgasmo, liberando toda a angústia e desespero que sentiu invadiu-lo quando Michael lhe havia dito o ocorrido com o avião que Justin deveria ter tomado.  
Brian deitou Justin sobre o seu corpo, tocando seus cabelos. Ele não quer perder o contato. Ele precisa senti-lo perto. Ele pensa em tudo que está acontecendo. Novamente, Brian quase o perdeu. Mais uma vez, Brian tem Justin com ele. Ele não pode permitir que isso aconteça de novo. Ele tem que manter Justin ao seu lado. Ele quer Justin em sua vida.  
Justin descansa sua cabeça no peito de Brian. Os dedos em seus cabelos são relaxantes e enquanto ele traça círculos aleatórios no peito do seu homem, ele começa a pensar e se lembrar dos acontecimentos após sua saída do loft, sua ida para o aeroporto e sua desistência de embarque, ocorridos nesta manhã.  
Ao sair do aeroporto, ele havia se encaminhado para o parque e analisado todos os últimos acontecimentos. A explosão na Babilônia, a declaração de amor, o primeiro pedido de casamento, a compra da mansão, o segundo pedido e a sua aceitação, todos os preparativos para o casamento... Brian continuava a ser o mesmo, se negava a grandes manifestações românticas( mesmo a compra de Britin fazia parte do modo operacional de Brian Kinney: grandes gestos para alcançar um objetivo), continuava com seu apetite sexual insaciável, porém ele só estava com Justin durante todo esse tempo. Durante os dois meses entre o pedido, os preparativos do casamento e a tomada das medidas necessárias para a mudança de Justin para Nova York, Brian esteve somente com ele. O grande Brian Kinney, garanhão da Avenida da Liberdade não esteve com mais ninguém além dele. Brian havia lhe dado dois meses de monogamia e a princípio, tudo parecia estar bem.  
Ele só começou a se distanciar e a mudar o seu comportamento demonstrando estar entediado, após ter lido o artigo da Fórum Art que Lindsay havia lhe mostrado e a conversa que ele teve com Mel(ela havia contado a Justin sobre a conversa que os dois tiveram, quando ele foi cuidar de Gus e JR no dia em que ela e Linds precisaram sair para acertar a venda da casa). A partir daí, Brian se mostrava desatento para com ele, suspirava e revirava os olhos quando se falava sobre o casamento e a decoração da mansão, se negava a ir para o Woody e queria ficar somente em casa, mas parecia como se fosse uma obrigação e não algo que ele realmente quissesse. Quando Brian recusou o stripper durante a despedida de solteiro, Justin achou estranho, porém como Brian estava somente com ele há quase dois meses, Justin começou a acalentar a ideia de que Brian finalmente decidiu que ele era suficiente e não queria mais ninguém. A gota d'água para Justin, no entanto, foi quando Brian lhe negou o sexo oral e disse que preferia abraçar. O que era isso? Brian Kinney não trocava sexo por abraço. Foi então que Justin chegou a conclusão que Brian estava se anulando para agradá-lo. Ele passou a acreditar que Brian estava arrependido do pedido, do casamento, de tudo o mais e que não queria realmente nada daquilo. Para Justin, Brian só estava indo em frente porque havia prometido e Brian Kinney não quebrava nenhuma promessa.  
Porém, agora, distante de tudo, Justin começava a perceber que, mais uma vez, Brian estava o empurrando de sua vida. Ele começava a reconhecer que as mudanças no comportamento, as expressões de tédio e os grandes silêncios eram parte de mais um dos estratagemas de Brian para convencê-lo a fazer exatamente aquilo que ele queria e achava necessário.   
Justin não queria ir realmente para Nova York. Ele sabia que tudo era relativo. Hollywood lhe ensinou a não ter grandes ilusões. Mas, diante do comportamento de Brian, ele não tinha muitas opções. Inicialmente, ele acreditava que precisava ir neste momento, mas depois retornaria. Ele pretendia encontrar um agente, fazer contato com as galerias, permanecer no máximo, por seis meses em Nova York sem romper seu contato com Brian. Só que na noite anterior depois da história de "nós não sabemos se iremos nos ver na próxima semana, daqui há um mês ou nunca mais" e "é só o tempo", Justin começou a perceber onde Brian pretendia chegar. Ele se retiraria de sua vida para não atrapalhar a sua arte. O idiota, mais uma vez, estava acreditando que poderia sair dessa forma da vida de Justin.  
Justin pegou suas coisas e retornou para o loft; ele não deixaria Brian convencê-lo a sair novamente, ele havia descoberto os seus planos, porém Brian não contava com uma falha grave em seu plano infalível: Justin o conhecia muito bem.  
_ Você fez de propósito, não foi?  
_ O que eu fiz?  
_ Você encenou todo o seu tédio com o casamento para me convencer a ir embora.  
_ Eu achava que você precisava ir e sabia que não o convenceria somente apresentando seus argumentos.  
_ Você sabe que eu não preciso estar em Nova York. Um artigo em uma revista não constrói uma carreira.  
_ Lindsay me convenceu que era necessário e Mel, ao me mostrar o seu quadro, me disse que eu deveria fazer valer a pena.  
_ Não é necessário ir para Nova York. Eu preciso de mais bagagem para vender o meu trabalho. E para mim, somente você vale a pena.  
_ Você tem realmente certeza disso? Já percebeu que pode estar abrindo mão da maior oportunidade da sua vida?  
_ Eu não estaria aqui se não tivesse certeza. E você é a maior portunidade da minha vida. Você é o único que realmente importa para mim.  
_ Eu não quero que você se arrependa.  
_ Eu somente me arrependeria se tivesse ido embora. E com o que aconteceu eu não teria a chance de fazê-lo.  
_ Esqueça isso! Acabou!  
Os dois se beijam. Brian sente que pode ser novamente feliz. Somente Justin é capaz de fazer com que ele se sinta assim.  
Justin sente que necessita perguntar sobre o que estava lhe incomodando no último mês.   
_ Brian, porque você não teve ninguém além de mim, nos últimos meses?  
_ Porque eu não precisava de ninguém, além de você.  
_ Brian, eu não quero que você mude para me agradar. Eu não quero exigir ou cobrar nada que você não possa me dar.  
_ Justin, não há cobranças ou exigências. Estar somente com você, foi algo que eu decidi. Isso é algo que eu quero e posso fazer. Você basta para mim.  
_ Você não é obrigado a fazer isso.  
_ Justin... Eu só quero você! Você é único para mim! Eu quero que seja apenas nós dois.  
_ Brian, eu não quero que você faça nada que você não queira. Eu não estou pedindo a monogamia. Eu não quero sacrifícios.  
_ Não é sacrifício! Eu quero! Eu nunca faço nada que eu não quero. Eu não irei exigir a monogamia de você se não quiser. Você é jovem , eu entendo. Só que eu não quero mais ninguém além de você.  
_ Brian, será que você nunca entendeu que para mim só basta você? Eu não quero mais ninguém! Eu sempre quis somente você.  
_ Então, vamos fazer os testes, esperar o tempo necessário e foder sem preservativos?  
_ Eu quero fazer amor com você sem preservativos!  
_ Eu não vou virar uma lésbica! Eu faço foda, eu não faço amor!  
_ Seu idiota! Você sempre fez amor comigo, desde a primeira vez.  
_ Tudo bem! Talvez, eu possa admitir isso se você aceitar se casar comigo.  
_ Você já percebeu que é a terceira vez que me pede isso?  
_ Bem, talvez a terceira vez seja a definitiva. Espero que dessa vez, a sorte esteja do meu lado.  
_ É isso que você realmente quer?  
_ Justin Taylor, eu quero você para sempre na minha vida, eu quero... Eu quero... Tudo bem! Eu quero fazer amor com você sem nenhuma barreira, eu quero me casar com você, colocar meu anel em seu dedo e torná-lo um homem respeitável. Eu não quero nunca mais acordar sem você ao meu lado. É tudo o que eu realmente quero. Porque eu não faço ou irei fazer algo que realmente não queira. E o mais importante e acima de tudo... Eu te amo!  
_ Sim!  
_ Sim, o quê?  
_ Sim! Eu me caso com você, Brian Kinney! Eu quero você na minha vida, na nossa cama, no meu corpo todos os dias, sempre. Eu quero fazer amor com você sem barreiras. Eu vou usar seu anel e fazer do garanhão da Avenida da Liberdade um homem respeitável. E, o que realmente importa, eu te amo mais do que a minha própria vida.  
_ Nunca mais vá embora!  
_ Nunca irei!  
_ Eu te amo, pentelho!  
_ Eu amo você, também!


End file.
